


Children

by pricklybuns



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Canon Compliant, Fluffy, M/M, beware bad writing?, harry tomlinson, i guess?, lotta flash backs, louis and harry are married, not entirely sure what is qualify as a canon complaint fic but oh well, pet names were used, prob over usage of the word 'spouse'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricklybuns/pseuds/pricklybuns
Summary: "Hey Hazz?" Louis said softly."Yeah?""If you were to have a child" Louis paused "What name would you give them?""I'd name them Darcy, I like that name" he smiles, "Or I might name them after one of our band mates"Or Harry and Louis had always wanted kids but never got around to bring that suggestion up ever since all the dramas happened.





	Children

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one tumblr post where Harry and Louis adopt babies that Louis called burritos. I can't find it again though in which i'm quite pissy about. Though thinking back idk how that one post inspire me to write this since, well, I only mention it once.
> 
> Also also, huge disclaimer, I'm not claiming any of the babies are fake, I'm not claiming Briana and Louis did not make Freddie, I'm not claiming Briana, Danielle nor Eleanor (how do you write her name?) are beards, those are just details to support the fic, those ideas are fictional, I'm not saying they are true nor am I saying that I believe in them. Please don't kill me.

**○ Introduction ○**

__

__

_"Would you all like to get married and have children?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Even as young as you are?"_

_"Yeah, definitely"_

It started simple and innocent, a question they both know the definite answer to. The road to where they are has not been easy nor simple but at that moment, young and happy with simple minds, they had no hesitation answering it.

~~

_"Hey Lou, do you think we can adopt a child?" was what Harry asked during the preperation of their marriage. "I'll think about it" was Louis' answer._

_They've been together long enough for Harry to know his partner does want kids, they just needed to sort everything out and figure a way to raise their kid. Harry can wait, just like how he had waited for fate to bring them together, just like how he has been waiting for the day they can talk publicly to and about each other, just like how he'll wait for Louis' decision._

_He gave Louis a reassuring smile, nuzzling their nose together. "Take your time, we have plently" he said lovingly, cupping Louis' cheeks with his hands, covering almost all of it. "We're finally married" Harry said, was still dazed by it all. The wedding is small and private, only had family and close friends attending but that's all they needed. "We are. Finally" Louis replied, the smile never left their faces. Louis' hands went to Harry's waist, holding him gently._

_"I like the word spouse, it's not used very often though" Harry confessed. Louis just chuckle. "Then we'll be spouses" Louis replied, their smile somehow managed to grow even more. Unlike his stunts, Louis want to keep his private datin- family life out of the spot light. This is his family, his life, their lives, something they have control over, not something that they have to do for their image. That fact alone make them feel beyond happy._

It has been years since that day, they are now 25, 23, grown adults, going solo instead of staying in the same band. They can't be on stage together anymore, they can't steal glances at each other during performances anymore but they still see each other everyday, whether it is at home or during video calls. Yet the one thing that both had kept in their minds is still screaming at them loudly everyday. They want to have children.

~~

**○ "Children" ○**

Louis had pushed back Harry's question about getting a child for a long time, with everything that was on his plate ranging from Brianna and Freddie to a girl trying to get him to jail to One Direction break, he couldn't afford to think about it. Though everything seem to have died down, Louis bailed himself out and babygate was not on the front page anymore. Now he just need to focus on his album and everything will be fine.

 _"Rise and shine boo bear, breakfast is ready :)"_

He smiles at the text Harry sent, the source of soft light that illuminates the room.

 _"Got me my tea yet? I will not stand for a missing cuppa!"_

He yawns and stretches, getting himself out of bed. His hair messy, eyes tired. They finally afford to meet during one of Harry's tour and Louis will exploit it to its fully extent.

 _"Got the best cuppa :)"_

And he got the best spouse. Smiling to himself, Louis heads to the kitchen. Harry was there, as expected. Their time schedule had made it difficult for them to see each other, not to mention meet, so seeing Harry in the flesh never fails to bring a smile to his face.

Wrapping his arms around Harry, putting his head on his spouse's shoulder, he can't help but add a little kiss to Harry's cheek to the greeting. "Mornin' sunshine" he said sleepily, eyes half open.

"Lou, go brush your teeth" Harry chuckled, head leaning onto Louis'. "Just wanted you to be the first human I see in the morning" said Louis before he pulls himself off and heads to the bathroom. "Hurry, before the food runs cold" Harry calls, Louis hums as a reply.

Gosh his hair is messy. Despite having a night sleep, the bags under his eyes couldn't say the same. But he has to say, compared to the days he was still in the band, this is still a new and improved look. Thinking about how he was back then really freaks him out, what with him starving himself and trying to smoke his way through life. Without his family, friends and of course Harry, he might have done something worse. Not gonna think about it though.

He comes back out a while later, looking and smelling a lot better. He settles himself next to Harry's seat, taking a sip from his cup. "Quality cuppa" Harry claims, "Quality cuppa" Louis echoed. Harry has the telly turned on, mostly to fill in the background while he was cooking, yet Louis couldn't help but be distracted when the news reporter claims Liam is now a new father.

After seeing Louis' gaze shifted towards the telly, Harry too, turned towards. "Do you think it's like you and Briana?" Harry asked warily. Louis shrugs, "Dunno. Some definitely think so. Whatever he is doing, I hope he's at least happy." He takes another sip. "I really hope so too" Harry echoed, they continue their breakfast.

Talking about fatherhood.. Louis steal some glances at Harry, he doesn't seem too bothered by the news nor does he look too concerned. Maybe he doesn't consider it anymore? Maybe it's not something he want anymore now that Louis has Freddie as his 'child'. But what if it _is_ on Harry's mind and he is just not talking about it because he fears it might make Louis uncomfortable?

Louis put down his spoon and fork, takes another sip from his cuppa before releasing a soft sigh. Harry looks over, concern flashes through his eyes. He knows Louis is preparing something, to do something, to say something, something important, or just uncomfortable at the moment. "Hey Hazz?" Louis said softly. Here it comes.

"Yeah?"

"If you were to have a child" Louis paused "What name would you give them?"

Oh. That's a new one. Harry hadn't heard that question in years. "I'd name them Darcy, I like that name" he smiles, "Or I might name them after one of our band mates" the second answer earned him a punch in the arm from Louis, a couple of laughs came with it though.

"We can have a lil girl name Niall Tomlinson, I think he'd appreciate it" Louis chuckles, Harry too. They have won so many awards as a band, they have gone to so many cities thanks to the fans and of course they are grateful but all the quiet moments they spent together, all the secret touches and gentle glances might as well top it all.

They joke some more then silence falls again with their eyes lock, smiles on full force. "Do you still want to have kids?" Louis breaks the silence. Harry smiles fondly, "Not if you really want to" giving Louis a soft peck on the cheek. Sometimes Louis wonders what had he ever done to the world in his 25 years of life or in past life to deserve having Harry by his side, someone so kind, so supportive, so incredible.

Louis gives his cheek a light peck, "I'd love to. Just maybe not right now". Harry nods, "Of course" they smile. This is all they could ever ask for. They let the reality of Harry leaving for his show that evening aside, they let the reality of their seperation for their own tour aside, they let the reality of Louis pap walk aside too, this is all that they need, all that is currently priority.

Hours have passed, whether they spent that grinding on each other or sitting in front of the telly is up for your imagination. Louis takes a look at the time on his phone, groaning. It's almost time for Harry's show.

"I wasted our time again" he whines. Harry just chuckles, Louis does this a lot and Harry finds it endearing that he always felt like he wasted their time because he wanted to have more. "No" Harry replies, his arms wraps around Louis's front, face rubbing on his spouse's hair "I think this is the best time I've had in a while" earns Louis' smile. "You sap" Louis joked, arms wraps around Harry's waist.

They stay there for a tad longer before Louis pulls out of the hug. "Alright, time to do your hair" he exclaims confidently. Harry's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Your stylist might give you that quiff once you get there but I at least want the pleasure of doing my spouse's hair and have him showing it off on the way of getting there right?" Louis goes to grab a comb. It's interesting that Louis suddenly ask that, brings back many memories.

"I'd love that" Harry smiles, straightening his back and let Louis go through his hair. He can't help but smile wilder. "Remember back then you'd keep telling me to fix my fringe mid interview then just fix it yourself after the cameras were off?" Harry asked slowly, chuckling as he remembered just how much Louis used to boss him around. Young Harry has some elements to him that even he himself couldn't explain.

Louis chuckles, "I had my ways with your curly locks and it was one of my favourite thing to do" they chuckle, leaving out the part where Louis wasn't allowed to touch Harry's hair on camera anymore since so long ago. It was a problem with Louis for a while but eventually they figure they really had to and just tone it down before it damage their whole band.

"Remember when I was growing my hair out?" Harry asked, smiling brightly at Louis who is currently styling his hair. Despite looking focus just a second ago, Louis smiles at the question, knowing what Harry is going to say. "Yeah?" He replies slowly. "And you grew yours too because I felt insecure about it at the time?" Louis chuckles at the memory before raising his eyebrows at Harry "which is bullshit because you look hot as well with long or short hair". Harry chuckle, holding his gaze, "Remember while filming Dunkirk, I had my hair cut and hated it so I kept covering it with a hat and-" "And i wore it with you during pap walks and other places to show that it's normal to constantly wear hats, yes I do Hazz, I was the person who did it anyway" Louis continued for Harry. They chuckle again.

Harry gives him a fond look, Louis has been very supportive everytime Harry does something to express himself, whether to get more tattoos, wearing curtain-like patterns clothing or cutting/growing his hair. Harry is beyond grateful for having someone so supportive to be his spouse, to be his family, the mere existence of Louis makes him happy. He hopes he makes Louis happy too.

"These would be good stories to tell the future kids don't you think? Pick someone supportive kids, like your fathers" Louis sudden said, chuckling to himself. Harry couldn't help but let his smile grows. "It definitely would"

~~

When Harry performs, the stylist really did style his hair back into a quiff, he wasn't too happy about it but it is what they needed to do so he doesn't say much. At least he still got a photo of him in the spouse-styled hair with Louis though.

Compares his current team styling his hair to the time he was still with his old management team, he'd say they are quite lenient on how they want him to look. Back then was rough, there were roles that they had to play at one point with Louis being the rebellious one _(he kinda was)_ , Niall being the cute one, Liam being the composed one _(kind of take the role after Zayn left)_ and Harry being the womanier heart throb. He's not saying it mispresented them and he's unhappy that everyone was always so stressed and pissed off but he's totally saying that.

After the show, he realized Louis had sent him a text.

 _"On the airport, missing you already Hazz"_

Attach with a selfie of Louis pouting. Gosh he's gorgeous.

 _"Leaving already? :("_

He sends a similar selfie with a pouty face. Sometimes he's surprised at the fact that he's in his 20s and Louis is in his mid 20s. It really doesn't feel like it.

Harry goes through Twitter after the message, Louis' message was hours ago so he didn't really expect Louis to reply.

 _"Sick show mate! Always so proud of you!"_

Reads Niall's DM to him. Niall has been very supportive ever since the beginning of their relationship, he also has been supportive about Harry's solos along with Louis', Liam's and even Zayn's. He's glad someone so kind like Niall isn't trap in a circle of drama like they all have been. Or maybe he's just a lucky leprechaun.

 _"Thanks mate, same goes for you Nialler :)"_

His phone vibrates, a pop up appears on the top of his screen. _New message from Boo Bear_ , a smile finds its way onto Harry's face.

Louis sent him a picture of baby clothes. Okay, this is new. Those are adorable though. Are some of those suspenders? Gosh Louis looked adorable in those back in the days.

 _"Aren't these just precious??"_

Harry chuckle. It has been so long since the last time they have talked about babies related things. The last time they even mention it was when they only started dating. Gosh they were weird, thinking so far ahead in their teenage years. Thinking back, maybe less weird and just sappy.

Harry sent Louis a picture of young Louis in suspenders.

 _"These are precious too ;) I think Niall Tomlinson would rock this look"_

_"Don't you dare bring up my dark past Harold or I'll go back to calling you Styles!"_

_"Noooo ;'("_

They are clearly children. Thinking of these children taking care of other children sounds completely obsurd yet so wonderful to Harry. He loves kids, he really wanted to have kids ever since he was a lot younger. Back then he told his ex boyfriend and ex girlfriend that he wanted kids, they would either laugh thinking it's a joke or look at him weirdly but Louis was different. He had never met someone that loves kids as much as he does, someone so hyper and silly but also so gentle and caring. Harry doesn't know how good of a parent he'd be but he imagines Louis would be a good one. A good real one.

~~ 

Louis had managed to mention babies related things twice to Harry in one day. _Twice_. What if Harry get annoyed by it? They barely ever mention about kids, specifically having kids of their own, for years and yet here he is, asking about names and sending Harry pictures of kids' clothing. Harry didn't say anything bad but what if he doesn't think so?

No. No, Louis gotta get out of these doubts in his mind. Harry is honest and a terrible liar, well they both kinda are, he would tell Louis he if was uncomfortable or annoyed. Right. This doubting mindset was the reason for their short break, if it wasn't for Harry suggesting an honest hour talk that they both resolve their doubts and get back together then things would have been so much harder for Louis right now. Yes. Trust and honesty. Maybe Louis needs to stop hiding how insecure he feels about everything, Harry is very understanding after all. Yes. Be more honest with Harry, he can do that.

Louis takes a deep breath. He needs to calm down, he's fine, they're fine.

 _"I told Niall we'd name our future child Niall Tomlinson ;)"_

All of Louis' previous thoughts flies away, Harry wasn't uncomfortable, at least Louis can celebrate it as that.

~~ 

Throughout the span of a whole week, Louis somehow found himself bringing up babies related topic, whether it was babies clothes, babies names, babies cribs, babies babies babies. He needs to chill out, at one point he found himself actually thinking about adopting one in the near future during a flight.

They're not ready to have a child yet! They really aren't! Not with Louis still being stuck in the closet, not with Louis trying to get his debut album out, not with Harry's tour still on going, not with all the drama that his team had set up for him to stay in the limelight still unsolved. But maybe.. afterwards? Gosh he can't afford to overthink right now, he has a performance coming up, he needs to calm down, he can't let his mind get ahead of him.

Louis doesn't like to think too much of the past but he always find himself thinking about it all the time. Life used to be a lot simpler, he used to be a lot more confident, free spirited, adventurous, believing that tomorrow will be a good day and look at him now. Sure he's all grown up, has a successful career, has an amazing fan base, a fabulous spouse, a great family but he misses the times when he was.. free.

 _"Hey bro, good luck on the concert man! Your stuff rocks! You'll do great!"_ From Z. 

_"Tommo, proud of you mate, can't wait to see you on stage! You'll do great!"_ From L. 

_"Goodluck up there Louis!! You got this!!"_ From Nialler. 

_"Boo bear, can't come to your show ;'( but you'll do amazing! I guess I'll have to wait for fan videos to see!"_ from spouse Haz.

Before he was free but it doesn't mean he can't break free in the future. Before wasn't fully happy as well, he had people making fun of him for being small and skinny, for singing, for being in his 'garage band' - The Rogue, for liking guys. Before had his dad leaving him still stains clearly in his mind. Before there was no One Direction, no Harry. Now, now his mom might be gone but she had left a legacy of happiness on her way. Now he has more siblings that love and support him till no ends. Now he has a successful career with so people liking and willing to pay money for his stuff. Now he has Niall, Liam and Zayn. _Now_ he has Harry.

Suddenly he feels a thousand times more confident. He can do this. He can go out there, he can express himself. Yes, he can do it and he will do it well. He has people who trust him, who cares for him, who loves him. He plans to reply to all the text later but he couldn't let Harry wait.

 _"Better find one with a good angle, I will not stand for you looking at my bad side for any period of time!"_

Almost immediately, he got a reply.

 _"All sides of you are good sides and you don't have anything to prove me otherwise ;) now go out there and shine like a star that you are baby cakes"_

Louis smiles. Maybe he'll actually consider adopting a child, maybe he could do it. Maybe they could do it with each other's help. Their child can go on tour with them and if they get too worn out, Louis or Harry can send them back to their family's house until they come back to pick up their child. Yeah. He had kept his relationship with Harry as a secret since before they went on X-Factor, he can surely keep this child out of the spotlight too. They really might be able to make it happen. 

~~

Their seperation lasted for too long, way too long. A fact Harry could never stand for. Back when they were in the same band, the fact that they have to stay seperared never hit him as hard as when they went solo. Gosh he miss Louis' voice, Louis' smile, Louis' face, Louis' hair. He miss Louis in general, he really does. Sure they can call and facetime but most of the time they'd be in different timezones, making it imposible to call.

Despite all this, he does manage to text Louis though. The replies always come late since both are busy and, again, in different parts of the world but it still feels a lot better to at least be able to text each other. Even if he can't hear, see or meet Louis, he at least want to make sure his spouse is still okay, still healthy, still happy.

 _"Just saw your performance sunshine! Gorgeous and amazing as always! Niall Tomlinson would be so proud!"_

Harry chuckle, Louis' casual mentions of 'Niall Tomlinson' had stopped surprising him at this point. He knows Louis wants kids, or at least wanted. He isn't completely sure as in why Louis had been putting children related topics into their conversation nor why he keeps bringing up 'Niall Tomlinson' but he doesn't want to question it.

He knows Louis is worried, he worries about many things, mostly resulted from being a big brother in a huge family and the insecurities he'd developed through the years. Knowing Louis, he's probably considering something and is extremely worried about it but doesn't want to bring it up so that it wouldn't bother Harry.

One of the thing that being with Louis had taught Harry is that Louis wants attention and needs encouragements but it doesn't mean he's helpless without those things and trying to invade in his personal space to give him them usually means more bad than good. And Louis' personal space grows bigger when he's upset. He knows that Louis needs help sometimes but he also doesn't want people taking pity on him.

He wouldn't say being with Louis is easy, hell, he's sure if Louis is completely honest, being with Harry is probably quite difficult for him as well. From Harry's personal perspective, Louis is defensive, he gets his spikes up the moment he thinks someone is out to get him even though they aren't. When Louis is in his defensive mode, he might snap, he might insult and he will definitely say things that he later on regrets. First time ever that Harry had encountered this was right before Harry started 'dating' Taylor Swift.

_Louis groaned loudly, kicking and throwing things that is in reach. His fringe had became wild and messy as he tries to calm his nerve. The boys sat in the same room, awkwardly silent, in fear of, well, anything at that point._

_"I can't take this shit anymore! How can you just let them" he waved his arms around angrily "beard you up like that?! Fuck!" He threw one of the vase at the opposite wall, shattering the poor thing, before taking deep breaths and fixing his hair._

_"Lou, just calm down okay? It's only a month" Harry said, trying to reassure Louis or at least calm him down, didn't seem to work out too well as he received an accidental arm slap when Louis tried to push him away._

_"I'm fucking sorry, 'only a month' ?! Do you understand the concept of this?! You're going to be hotels with her for a fucking month! People with constantly bring it up and rub it in our faces and she would probably make a half assed song about you, or worse, a fucking album just to rub it in harder!"_

_"Lou, look, listen, non of those things matter alright? I'm still with you nontheless and you know that." Harry tried again, rubbing his aching chin that Louis slammed his arm in. The rest watched impatiently, unsure exactly what to do. Harry could relate to them._

_"Why are you fucking defending this bearding situation with her?! Do you just fucking want to date her that much? Oh I get it, I'm just not good enough for your am I?!"_

_Okay, okay. That was over the line. "What the hell had gotten into you?!" Harry countered, his eyebrows knitted together. The rest of the boys stood up, Liam behind Louis, Niall behind Harry and Zayn in the middle, preparing for the worst if Louis tried to hit Harry's face with his arm again but not by accident._

_"What have gotten into me?! Why don't you take a look of yourself? Literally every person in existence is falling for you and you never bat an eye then suddenly now you are trying to convince me that you 'dating' Taylor is going a 'normal' thing and everything will 'okay'?! Yeah, I fucking believe in that bullshit! Why don't you just go and suck her dick then?!" Louis yelled, his voice cracked but he didn't care. At one point he could feel tears dripping down his face in which he immediately wiped away. How stupid, crying during an arguement._

_Harry stared at Louis, he didn't really know what to do nor say at that point. Too many things were thrown at him. Louis yelling at him for a bearding reason even though Harry had put up with Louis', Louis screaming about a potential break up between them, Louis admitting to his insecurities then crying in the process. He didn't know what to do, didn't know what he should do, didn't know what Louis wanted or needed of him._

_Louis' tears wouldn't stop falling down, Zayn pulled him into a tight hug with Liam patting Louis' shoulder. Niall pat Harry's back, a sad, understanding eyes turned to Harry. Harry glanced around at the broken pieces laying on the ground. He scoffed at himself for how much his heart related to those pieces at that moment._

They now know better in situation like that though. They let Louis finish his rant so they wouldn't get in any heated arguments and doing something stupid in the process. After Louis had calmed down, he'd take his time to be alone then came back to say sorry. Sometimes he'd say he needs someone to be with him for a while and one of the boys would come out with him. Harry would say they have developed a pretty consistent system to handle Louis' flip out sessions. Louis hates it when they call it that though he doesn't disagree.

About the Taylor situation, it didn't take long for the situation to resolve itself. After hearing Louis' rant and see him cry for Harry, he didn't even feel like acting they were together for Taylor. They would go to coffee shops, sit in front of fountains, going in and out of Taylor's hotel, that part obvious, but Harry never really feel like he is up for it. At one point he doesn't even consider Taylor to be a friend, mostly because of how bossy she was, demanding holding hands, telling Harry to smile or act like they are happy when they both weren't. 

He's sure Taylor didn't like him either, he did overhear a conversation Taylor had over the phone about how their management is crap for arranging this PR stunt where the guy didn't even act like they were interested. He still find that memory funny. Hell, they disliked each other so much that Harry couldn't even stay in the same hotel with her for the night, he'd have to sneak out from the back door to go home to Louis then went back to the hotel to have a pap walk with Taylor. It was rough.

That month was not a good month for Louis, he could barely try to smile next to Eleanor during his own pap walks. During one of the interview that stabbed Harry in the heart, Harry realized how sad Louis was even before Taylor officially "went out" with Harry so he tried talking about the song "Little Things". Louis and Harry like it a lot, it relates to them in a weird way. Usually Louis would agree with Harry and lighten up but not that time. He even came back with a "My favourite song personally is the song called er.. I "Loved you first" ". Liam patted him on his shoulder, Harry was only seconds away from jumping and hugging Louis to tell him everything would be okay but he couldn't.

After the "break up" though, media had said that Harry was devastated but in reality, he couldn't even stop smiling. Louis was so happy, he even bought "Love Actually" and play it on repeat. It was the happiest Louis had ever been for a whole month. They tried hiding it but they couldn't.

Thinking about Louis brought Harry back to Niall Tomlinson. Could it be that Louis is considering.. adopting a child with Harry? He almost squeal at the idea. Louis Tomlinson, Harry Tomlinson with their little Darcy Tomlinson and Niall Tomlinson? Harry's eyes lit in excitement. That's what he had dreamt about in years, even before he got married he had always wanted kids. No one is around to see Harry's stupid grin on his face or it could get quite embarrassing.

Harry types out a quick response.

_"What about Darcy Tomlinson? Maybe they'd be more into their papa bear's music than mine ;)"_

Hopefully he didn't misunderstand Louis and make him uncomfortable but he wouldn't know unless he tries right?

~~ 

Darcy Tomlinson? Louis chuckles, Harry did say he'd like to name one kid Darcy. Louis bit the inside of his cheeks, pushes his lips together to stop the smile. He could tell Harry had picked up on his constant mentions of a potential future child and is either on board in having them or on board to keep the joke alive.

That's what he wanted though, he wanted Harry to notice it and bring it up then just tell him he wanted a child then it'd all be set and done. But Louis knows Harry wouldn't do that, especially about this topic since long ago Louis had mindlessly told him how terrified he was to have kids because he feared they couldn't spend enough time and give the kid enough love like how they've planned long ago. Harry have always patiently waited for Louis to say he's ready before he suggest something further.

He let out a soft groan. Why does he has to be so troublesome? Why does Harry has to be so good? Louis doesn't deserve this angel. He deserves someone better than a ball of insecurities and anxiety like Louis. Angels deserve to go with their kind as they say, or something like that.

He let out another sigh. Harry probably wouldn't agree to that statement. Hell, he knows for a fact that Harry wouldn't agree to that statement since he, again, mindlessly joked about it that one time and got Harry really upset.

 _One hand holding a cigarette, one hand holding Harry's, he smoked his joint as Harry types away at his computer, probably contacting people or working on his stuff. Music, maybe? Bah. He was too high off his ass to think. He took another breath and let it fills his lungs before releasing them from his nose. Slowly killing himself was something he couldn't afford to think at that moment._

_He turned to look at Harry, his perfect long curls rested on his left shoulder, eyes focused on the screen, eyebrows knitted together, left hand holding Louis' right, gently rubbing it back and forth with his thumb. Louis stared longingly into his eyes, those emerald eyes that somehow has a tint of blue. He chuckled to himself, gosh they're married and he's still overly obsessed with this man._

_Harry caught his gaze, smiling as their eyes met. Louis chuckled, taking another breath of the cigg before grinding its head into the ashtray. He released the toxic air after turning away from Harry then turned back again to face him. "What you up to Harold?" He asked with his eyes half open._

_"Just typing up a storm." Harry paused "You shouldn't do that" Harry pointed at the burnt out cigg left for dead in the ashtray "too much you know, it's going to kill you one day" Harry said, eyes filled with concerns. Usually Louis would find it annoying when people nag him about it but something about the endless concern in Harry's puppy eyes made him more happy than annoyed._

_"Everyone gonna die some day young Harold" he replied sleepily, throwing his head back to look at the ceiling. Ah, hotel room, they were on tour, right._

_"But what were I to do if you die before me? Then I'd be lonely and sad you know" Harry gave him a pout. Dear god isn't he just the most adorable thing to ever exist?_

_Louis chuckled "No you won't. Then you'll go find someone better than me"_

_"I guess I really will be alone when you're gone because no one is better than you" Harry gave Louis' cheek a peck, the fondness in his eyes never fade no matter how long they've been together._

_Louis chuckle, "Nah. You'll find one. You going with me is you lowering your standards. If you look at literally anyone else, you'd find someone so much better than me" he said sleepily, not really thinking of what he was saying._

_Harry stayed quiet, "That is not funny Lou" he said with a stern voice. Somehow Louis was jolted awake at that moment. Harry doesn't use that stern voice unless he's really serious, which is rarely when it comes to Louis._

_"Lou, look at me" he said, it sounded like an order in a way. He turned his head to meet an angry pair of eyes staring at his, eyebrows knitted together, corners of mouth turned downwards. That brought him back to the look Harry make when Liam sat on his lap that one time or any other time when Louis sat on someone else's lap. Making Harry jealous is one of Louis' favourite thing to do but making him angry is not._

_"I don't know who gave you that thought. The thought of you being less than most people. The thought of you being below my standards. The thought of you not being good enough, they aren't right and I won't stand for it, neither should you" Harry said, or really asked of him._

_He doesn't remember clearly what happened after that but he vaguely remember loud voices being exchanged, probably between the two of them, tears being shed, probably from Louis, and kind words being said, probably from Harry._

_He had forgotten what had led up to it but he remembers what Harry said next, loud and clear. "You are the most perfect person in my life. If you ever forget it, I'll just keep reminding you everyday, every time, every moment. Until you know you are perfect to me."_

He smiles at the memory then immediately looks down to hide it. Being on a plane with bunch more people and smiling at his phone like a dorky teenager in love is not something he's planning to be known right now.

He types out a response, smiling and attempting to wipe it off again as he imagine their future family photo.

 _"Finally. A child that appreciates the obvious superior"_

_"Gotta love our papa bear ♡"_

is Harry's response. He almost laughs put loud at how the imagine of Harry nudging his arm with his angelic smile while saying that. He's too precious. God. What did Louis ever did to deserve him.

"Texting with your husba- oh sorry, _spouse_ again Louis?" Bebe pops up next to him, or maybe walked over, he didn't notice. He does notice, however, the smuggest smile she has on her face. She made sure to emphasize the word 'spouse' since that's what Louis and Harry love to use.

He let out a laugh, "Go, shoo, this is family business!" Bebe gives Louis' arm a little slap, still chuckling. He had known her through work yet somehow he's closer to her than Eleanor. Sure, she's just a beard but you'd think you could get into at least friendly terms with someone that you have to hold hands with for like.. how many years now?

"You really are lucky though Lou!" She sits next to Louis, taking the empty seat of a guy that went for a bathroom break. "Your spouse is wicked cool! And a sweetheart with killer looks. I'd die for anyone like that" she nudges him in which Louis just laughs.

They talk for a while, mostly about work. Bebe is an amazing person to work with, so nice and talented, no matter what others say, he really enjoys working with her. Maybe he should start developing that mentality for himself.

~~

Harry woke up to a message from Niall, finally replying to that one time Harry said they'd name one of their children 'Niall'. He sure loves to take his time.

 _"Will I get to babysit little Niall Tomlinson too? So the child knows the amazing Irishman that inspire their name!"_

Harry chuckles. In a way, he feels like they are all children, not that he minds though. Maybe Zayn and Liam are the grown up. Wait no.. not really.

 _"There will be Darcy Tomlinson too. If we ever get around to it, you can be known, to them, as Uncle Nialler, the professional babysitter :)"_

And Liam could be the one to teach them how to dance, Zayn could teach them a thing or two about art, Niall could teach them guitar since he's who Harry learnt from, Harry could teach them cooking and baking, Louis could definitely teach them about being fabulous, standing your grounds in front of the managers or company executives that want other things than your message and about media training. All joking aside, Harry really want it to be their reality. He really shouldn't get too attached to the image of them all teaching their two children different things or their family photos or- God he'd already got attached to it.

Why is he like this? He knows it has been a long time since Louis' confession about his fear when getting child and from then they never brought up or merely mention the idea of any children related topics so with Louis bringing it up, it must be because he had moved on from that right? God he can't just assume things like that. He's going to wait until Louis is ready, then they'll discuss it properly. And if Louis is not ready, he can let the imagination in his head go. Yeah. Yeah..

 _"So you finally gonna get a child? What does Louis say?"_

Niall has always been the most updated person when it comes to Louis and Harry's relationship, mostly because he is somehow always around when they flirt or do something couple-y that they aren't supposed to do though it's also because Harry talked to him about it. Niall doesn't mind, he doesn't have drama going on for him or any 'girlfriends' signed up for him so he's free and is always ready when someone need a person to rant to. Niall is a great lad. If only he could be like Niall.

 _"Not official yet. Louis brought it up but never really say if he actually want one or not."_

_"Dang. Well if you ever got around to it, uncle Nialler is ready for some quality babysittin'!"_

The reply followed with a baby emoji. Harry chuckles. It takes a while for him to consider it but eventually he asked.

 _"Do you think I should ask him about it? To test the water? To see if he's just joking about it or seriously considering it?"_

He could tell it takes Niall a while to consider too as the 'typing..' message appear then disappear then appear again for a while before Niall's reply finally comes.

 _"I would say wait for it. You have always been the patient one so it wouldn't be hard. I think the little 'system' you have for each other has been working well so no need to break it right now. Plus Louis is going through many things, what with him 'getting back' with Eleanor and the music. I think he's still trying to consider it so I think it's best if you wait. He'll tell you himself once he is ready."_

Niall is right. Their little system was 'developed' back when they were a year into their relationship. Sure they love each other to death but everyone deserves time to think, personal space of their own and time to get ready when it comes to making decisions. Louis has always been better at deciding what is good and bad based on all the possibilities for its result so Harry trusts Louis' decision whole-heartedly even though it takes forever for him to decide. Yeah, Niall is right, Louis will say it once he's ready.

 _"Thanks Nialler :) I'll make sure Niall and Darcy Tomlinson will remember you as the best uncle ;)"_

~~ 

It has been another month, Louis is not ready. Oh god no. He can't do this. No no. No. He can do this. Yes. He can do it and he will do it right. Louis has been going back and forth between the pros and cons of having a child, the possible ways of raising their child and the possible ways of hiding their child. He also considered the worst case scenario if Harry said no, if the team said no, if the people finds out. It's going to put a lot more pressure on them but it's fine. It's okay. They can do this.

He takes out his phone, his finger hovering on Harry's name. Common. Common. Just need to press the damn text button.

His finger slides its way to Zayn's contact number. He needed emotional support.

 _"Hey Zayn, know you're dealing with a lot rn but can I get opinion? I'm planning to tell Harry I want a kid"_

He then send similar text to Niall, Liam, Lottie and a his sisters, Ed and Bebe - to get a less bestfriend opinion.

It didn't take long for the messages to flood his messages app. He say that but he did sleep for hours before finding out his friends had replied so he doesn't really knows how fast the messages came.

 _"I think it's cool bro! You two had always gush about them anyway!"_ from Z.

 _"Good luck with it man! Harry is gonna faint in excitement! You two gotta introduce Niall Tomlinson to his great uncle Niall btw!"_ from Nialler.

 _"I support the idea! You two are great around children! It'd be tough but you two have gone through a storm, you can do it again! Good luck mate!"_ from L

 _"Really? Wicked cool! Send me family photos! I think Harry would love to have kids with you!"_ from Bebe.

 _"Good luck with it mate, Harry would love to hear that from you Louis"_ from Ed.

 _"Took you long enough"_ from Lottie, his other sisters' responses are similar to that as well.

He smiles. The on slaught of support he gets really does make him feel a lot better, a lot more confident. Alright, he can do this. It's just talking to Harry anyway, he can do this. Yes. He takes a deep breath.

 _"Breaking news! Tell me when you're free so we can face time! Got a new decision that I wanna run through with you!"_

What's with the over usage of exclamation marks? That definitely yells calm and casual right there. Okay, alright, calm down. No need to act like someone just lit his pants on fire. It's not a message to just anyone nor a stranger, it's to Harry. He's fine, he just need to calm down and wait. Yeah. Wait. He can do that.

~~ 

When Harry woke up, his phone was flooded with notifications. Did he forget someone's birthday? Oh god! The Make A Wish project! He was supposed to meet- oh wait, he met them already. They were really nice and charming, so positive even in their current condition. He smiles. Wait, no, off topic.

Louis sent him a text too. He should read it but something else is telling him to read everyone else's first. Hmmm. Well his guts haven't failed him for a long time so.

 _"Remember to send us pictures ;))"_ from Zayn.

What pictures? What is Zayn on about? Did he accidentally send this to him without realizing it?

 _"Exciting day today Harold! Keep uncle Niall updated with your news!!"_ from Captain.

'Updated with your news'? What? Oh, maybe about the tour? But the 'news' about it started ages ago 

_"I want a girl!"_ from one of Louis' sister.

Harry chuckles, he doesn't know what she meant but he immediately imagined himself with a little daughter. Jeesh, he need to stop thinking about it so much.

Finally, it's time to check Louis' message. Everyone else's messages have been in similar tone of the first three, giving him endless confusion but might as well get to the important message.

 _"Breaking news! Tell me when you're free so we can face time! Got a new decision that I wanna run through with you!"_

Okay. Woah. He didn't expect it to be an actual important news. He was expecting something along the line of _"Friends are weird lol"_ or really just anything else. Every message from Louis is important.

 _"I'm not gonna be free for a couple of more days. Can we arrange a meet up? I want to at least hug you if the breaking news hurts me ;'("_

Haha. Harry is lame. All joking aside, he really do want to meet Louis, they haven't met in like, what? Two months? Or more? God it felt like a year. Any excuse they can make to meet each other, Harry is going to take it.

 _"Har Har Harold :) I think in a couple of more days is possible, I can definitely rearrange something to make it happen :)"_

"Yes!" He yelled, almost fell down his own bed from excitement. He doesn't know what Louis want to tell him nor does he know what everyone meant in their texts but it doesn't matter, he's going to meet Louis!

~~ 

Couple of days later, they decided to meet back in their house. It was Louis' idea, he had been hinting the news is something so big and so important that he needed to be in somewhere they could feel safe. Hell, he got so nervous he even ranted to Eleanor of all people. Being his beard, she doesn't really have to listen to Louis at all but strangely enough she did and didn't insult Harry this time. Okay he need to let that go, it was _years_ ago.

Thinking back to it though, he probably shouldn't be so mean to Eleanor all the time because of that one joke. After she insulted Harry, he kind of painted the image of her in his head as an annoying gold digger that the team thought was suitable for him. Her and all the 'Eleanors', though the other ones aren't too bad, have always just walked around back and forth with him to get pap's attention. Sometimes she would even suggest calling them out and do a pap walk so they can quickly go do their own things. She got insulted and beat up because she's with him, or because she ran her mouth, it's her fault if she insulted people and get hit. Though she kinda did defend him that one time.. The bottom line being, maybe Louis should try at least being friends with her? Ugh. Later.

He got to his house earlier than the promised date, a day early even. Well, he got there at midnight so it's technically the promised date. When he walked in though, he caught the sight he didn't expect to see. At least not until the morning. He saw Harry's bag laying on the living room. His eyes wide open, just staring at the bag, this means Harry hasn't gotten there that long. He couldn't help but smile as he gently closes the door behind him, just in case Harry is asleep. He likes to think that Harry and him has a way of telling each other things that even they themselves don't realized. Just like how they'd do the same thing the same time. Just like right now.

He put his bag next to Harry's, scoffing himself mentally as he was reminded that one time, during their 1D days tour, he saw Harry on the big screen behind him and moved a bit closer so he'd appear close to Harry on screen and managed to freaking smile like a dork. It also made him kind of sad, that was the most of the public affection he could give Harry at the time. He let out a soft huff then turn to look at a picture near the counter. It was them, just smiling and being a couple. He needed something to lighten his mood.

He walks into the kitchen. In his head, he imagines Harry preparing food or cooking food or just having a midnight snack. He would die for a body like Harry but he isn't keen on Harry's diet. He feels bad that every time they eat together, Harry would always have to cook something for Louis and something for himself instead of a meal where both can eat since their diet is so different now. Gosh Harry spoils him rotten, he can't even make pancakes because Harry always cook. It's embarrassing to tell people he is older in their relationship since he surely doesn't act that way. 

His inner monolongue was cut short when he heard a soft voice from the kitchen. "Lou?" It's Harry. Huh. He had expected him to be in the kitchen, didn't really expect it to be real. Maybe Louis is a psychic! Or just a Harry psychic. "Thought you wouldn't come back till Saturday"

Louis looks at the non-existence watch on his arm before looking back at Harry. "I don't know Hazz, it _is_ 0:30 so _technically_ I'm on time. You're the early one" he raises his eyebrows, trying a pull a smirk but he pulls a smile instead. He can't be the bad boy Louis he was years ago. He remembered back when he pulled the line _"You want this dick and you want me"_ at Harry during an interview. He didn't know they were on camera at that time though. Now he can't even pull that line anywhere, he had became too soft for this man. But he can still fight anyone who messes with his spouse!

Harry let out a short laugh before opening his arms, making puppy eyes at Louis. Oh he knows too well what this is. "Not a minute into meeting me and I hear no welcome homes, see no cuppas, no-" his joke was cut short as he catches the sincerity in Harry's pleading eyes.

"I miss you" Harry said simply, softly. That is all it takes for Louis to slam himself onto Harry, pulling them both in a tight hug, leaving no space between them. Technically. Harry nuzzles his face in Louis' neck, breathing in his spouse's smell, Louis clinging onto Harry's tall frame, hands rubbing his back. They seem like they haven't met for years. Some people say it's love, Louis says it's dramatic. But he couldn't stop himself from being dramatic for Harry.

"Miss you too sunshine"

~~ 

They woke up on the sofa with Harry as Louis' pillow. Some things never change. Louis chuckled at Harry's groaning when he sits up. "Told you it was a bad idea" he said, massaging Harry's shoulders.

"A whole night with you on top of me is never a bad idea" earned Harry a slap and loud laugh from Louis. He taught him well. Or maybe he had made a mistake. Bah, Harry can be both adorable and sexual.

They go through their regular routine with breakfast and comfortable silences. Sometimes their eyes would meet and they'd chuckle like little high school kids. Louis doesn't feel as young though so maybe just feeling like dorks. Eventually Harry waked out of the kitchen for a bath. Alright, Louis can do this. Just. After his own bath.

"So, what is the breaking news? Do I need a brace myself?" Harry finally speaks, smiling brightly as Louis came out of the shower. Oh god. Here it comes. Okay. He can do this. He can do this. Of course he can.

Louis takes in a deep breath before sitting next to Harry. His right hand naturally reach out for Harry's, gently rubbing Harry's knuckles, mostly to calm down his own nerves. Harry's smile helps in the process too. "So the.. breaking news is.." he paused, trying to find the right words. Harry waited patiently, a hint if worry in his eyes but he still smiles. "You know how I um.. have been bringing up.. children.. related topics?" Louis choked on his own words. Harry's smile seem to fade a bit, eyes widen in anticipation. He nods. "Well um.. I've been.. considering something" 

~~ 

Harry is screaming on the inside. He's bringing up the children thing. Is this real? Is he dreaming? Is Louis gonna ask him what he think he's going to ask? Oh god this would explain so much about the things his friends' messages to him days ago. Is this it?

"Um.. so I know that you" Louis paused again, Harry's heart is about to explode, it's happening, it's really happening. Louis' hand that is on his seems to shake. He's nervous. Harry mindlessly moves his hand so he could hold Louis' then shifts so his fingers are between the finger gaps. Louis seems more confident slowly. "Would you like to.. adopt baby Niall Tomlinson and Darcy Tomlinson with me?"

Harry could feel his smiles grows and has no sigh of stopping, he tried to bite it down but even he can't make that happen. "We both know the answer to that don't we?" Harry answered, their hands squeezes harder. The tension on Louis' face fades away as a wide grin appear on his face as well. They pull each other into another embrace with Harry trailing his kisses on Louis's face and got a similar revenge from Louis.

Somehow they broke into laughter. Harry is so incredibly happy, he can't describe the extent of just how overjoyed he is when he heard Louis uttered those words. He had been waiting, no, they have been waiting for a day like this since forever. "I'm gonna go brag to everyone! I'm gonna be a dad!" Happy cheered, holding Louis' face happily.

"We're going to be dads!" Louis echoed. Harry couldn't ask for anything better than this.

~~ 

**○ Epilogue ○**

**Small boo bear:** _Burritos are coming home today!_

**Hazz big bear:** _For the last time Lou, they are our babies, not burritos_

**Small boo bear:** _But when they get wrapped up into their cute little blankets they look like burritos!_

__

__

**Baby Nandos had changed their nickname to Nialler**

**Small boo bear had changed Nialler's nickname to Baby Nandos**

**Baby Nandos:** _LOUIS STOP. I'M NOT THAT ADDICTED TO NANDOS. CAN YOU PLEASE JUST LET ME HAVE A NORMAL NICKNAME_

**Small boo bear:** _YOU WILL GET A NORMAL NICKNAME WHEN I CHANGED MINE INTO A NORMAL NICKNAME_

**Daddy Direction:** _No capslock in the chatroom boys :)_

**Baby Nandos:** _Oh god is that you Liam?? Louis had gone rogue! Harry stop him!_

**Bradford badboy:** _Out of all nicknames to pick, you choose the pick the one from the history book for me Louis?_

**Small boo bear:** _One who leaves the band derseves the worst punishment >:)_

**Bradford badboy:** _Nooooo!!!!_

**Baby Nandos:** _Hey you bears! The babies are coming today right?_

**Hazz big bear:** _Yup! One boy and girl. Heard they were left in front of the adoption center couple of days before we came by._

**Daddy Direction:** _So all the paperworks are done right?_

**Hazz big bear:** _Yup! All thanks to Lou!_

**Small boo bear:** _;)_

**Baby Nandos:** _You know, me as a young lad, when I image you two being parents, I imagined it differently than how it is now_

**Bradford badboy:** _Lmao yeah. Thought Louis would definitely be more of a playful dad but images of you two told me otherwise_

**Small boo bear:** _I can be a fun dad! I'm gonna be such a fun dad! More fun of a dad than Harry!_

**Hazz big bear:** _Heyyyy_

**Daddy Direction:** _Uh oh, family quarrel_

**Bradford badboy:** _lmao. Goodluck with that louis ;)_

**Baby Nandos:** _My ship. 7 years and still going strong. My captain heart is leaking in tears of happiness_

**Small boo bear had changed Baby Nandos's nickname to Captain Nialler**

**Small boo bear:** _This one's for you Nialler, for being a strong captain ;)_

**Captain Nialler:** _Yes!! The nickname I could stand for!!_

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
